Always Remember to Delete Your History
by ryukos.underwear
Summary: Cronus decides to have a look at Kankri's husktop and finds something very interesting/cronkri/smut


Today was like every other day, normal and boring- until you were presented with new information. As of today, you've found out that Kankri is one kinky ass motherfucker.

* * *

><p>My husktop had broken, so I decided to wait until Kankri left the hive. Then I could use his to waste most of my day surfing the internet.<p>

I mean, what else is there to do? It's not like I'm having any hot sex with my celibate matesprite anytime soon.

While I was messing around on the husktop, I got to thinking. Kankri never let anybody, including me, see his research. Not unless you were the experiment anyhow. I wondered what he did on this thing. I clicked on the favorites button at the top of the page, clicking the history tab under it. I scrolled through the history in disbelief and awe.

What the hell.

When did Kankri start to look at this kinky stuff? I skimmed through it.

His matesprite seemed so oblivious to sex, no interest or want for it whatsoever…

And yet, there was his history plainly stating that Kankri thought about sex all the time. Porn, stories, audios, even online sex stores were scattered all throughout the history. Since when was he into bondage and teasing? What else is here?

Is that- is that dirty talk? No wait- _degrading_ dirty talk?

Hm. That was interesting. What else did he like? Spanking, apparently.

I sat back in the office chair, hand on my chin, thinking. How can I use this to my advantage?

Because now thinking of Kankri liking this stuff… Ooh, I was starting to feel hot.

My hot fucking matesprite had sat in this chair, watching these dirty videos, probably wondering what it would feel like if someone would do those things to him.

_If I would do those things to him. _

Oh, yeah. I am _definitely_ hot now.

* * *

><p>Kankri came home about three hours later. I've tried to get into those awful pants many times before but tonight I know how.<p>

I found him lounging on couch in the reading a book.

"Hey there, babe."

Kankri only rolled his eyes and continued reading, completely ignoring me. I repeated myself, still not gaining his attention.

"Look at me you horny bulge sucking slut."

Kankri suddenly turned as red as his sweater, eyes wide in shock.

Now _that_ got his attention

"Cro- Cronus! What on _earth _did you just- "

"So I took a look at your husktop today and, might I say, the history was very interesting," a smirk began to spread across my face. "Maybe you could do a little explaining for me chief, tell me all about these kinks of yours."

Kankri looked increasingly uncomfortable and very embarrassed, but remained silent. Holy shit, he's silent. Kankri Vantas… Silent.

Now I just gotta get him hot.

"Since when did you get into spanking hmm~? Oh! And the dirty talk, that's a nice one. I think I could help you out with that one, my little lowblooded slut."

By now Kankri was chewing on the inside of his cheek, sitting still and tense with his legs crossed. I have never seen him so flustered before.

I moved across the room and sat down next to him. I leaned into him, eliminating any sense of personal space he had. We were so close that our faces were practically touching.

Kankri finally returned from his temporarily shock.

"Ahem, Cronus though I am celibate that doesn't mean I'm not entitled to fantasizing. My sexual desires are none of your business. I am rather astounded you invaded my privacy like that. "

I leaned in next to his ear to whisper.

"Listen Kanny, I know that sexual tension oughta build up after a while, maybe if you let loose a little and told me what you wanted, we could have some fun. Or rather, I'll tell you what you need, and I think you need to be fucked like the needy whore you are."

Kanki's mouth dropped open. Then he shivered, eyes closing as he arched a bit away from me. He looked even redder than before, if that was even possible.

After a few moments he hesitantly nodded his head. Yes.

"No, I want to hear you say it, tell me what you want me to do to you. "

"Cronus…"

"Say it."

"God, I... I want you to fuck me."

Fuck he looked adorable, squirming with humiliation. And It's turning me _on_.

I started gently rubbing his horns all over until he was almost shaking, then moved to his neck.

He immediately jumped. Once he calmed down he relaxed and started making little noises.

Good choice.

I made three love bites, decently dark, but he was too dazed to notice.

I took off my shirt and he let me remove his sweater without protest. When I leaned in to kiss him I could tell it was his first kiss. He was trying so hard and biting my lip a little too much but it was cute he wanted to impress me. Nerd.

As we continued to make out I guided him into a position so that I was lying on top of him on the couch. Then I started grinding and ohhhh that felt nice. I wasn't going to be able to tease him for very long if I couldn't hold out myself. I can feel the pressure or his bulge against my thigh, fuck he's hard. All these little moans, and the way he's slightly bucking, and _shit _he's fucking clawing on my back, those pants are coming off _now._

My hands shifted from his face down to the buttons on his pants and I started to undo them. He squirmed a little.

"Kankri, if you want me to stop then just say the word."

"No, keep going. I want it."

That's all I needed to hear. Within seconds both his and my pants were both off. There was red cum staining his white underwear.

"Mmmn so you're already wet for me ~."

I dropped his underwear to the ground and licked around the base of his bulge without warning.

That got a nice noise out of him.

As I continued, he got louder and louder. I knew he was close. So I stopped.

He began to return back to earth for a second and looked confused, then desperate. Fuck, desperate was a nice look on him.

"Shit, Cronus, please, keep going," he was whimpering. "I'm begging you,_ please_."

I'm already dripping on the floor I can't wait any longer.

"Turn around, my desperate little whore."

He did so. I gave him a nice smack on the ass, which resulted with a large gasp.

I could get off to his noises alone I swear.

He's on his hands and knees now, ass brushing against my bulge, waiting for me to fuck him. That's exactly what I intended to do.

My bulge enters his slippery nook and I start thrusting. Slow at first then rapidly speeding up. That makes him go crazy. He's moaning like mad and his face is priceless.

Such a strong confident person turning into a wriggling mess right under me is what is getting me off so easily right now.

"Cronus! R- Right there, keep- going," he's gasping and heaving so hard he can barely speak.

"Ohhh… Kankri-" I'm not really having the easiest time talking either.

After one ending thrust, he comes with a final yelp, and I follow soon after.

As purple and red liquid goes everywhere we both collapse onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Kankri,"

"Yes, Cronus,"

"You are one kinky ass motherfucker."

"Shut the hell up."

"Love you too, Kanny."

He inhales deeply and sighs.

"I love you too, Cronus."

* * *

><p>Well, it's my first fan fiction so uh, I tried. If you have anything nice to say or suggestions feel free to comment and i'll appreciate it if you do. Thanks yo.<p> 


End file.
